Unrequited
by princessgirl1431
Summary: Set one week after "Lover Mine", how are Blay and Qhuinn handling the turn in their relationship? Blay/Saxton, Blay/Qhuinn. Please R and R! 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and whatnot belong to the lovely JR Ward.

Summary: Just my take on what happens after Qhuinn finds out Blay slept with Saxton. I can't wait a whole year to FINALLY, MAYBE get some juicy-ness in between the two of them! And I haven't been able to find any good fanfic on them. So if you know of any, LET ME KNOW!

**SPOILER ALERT!** Set after "Lover Mine".

**_ **Unrequited**_**

****Chapter One****

Lying in bed, Qhuinn couldn't believe that it'd been a week since John and Xhex had gotten mated. Of course, with the two of them being so much in love or whatever, it seemed natural. Which was such a buzz kill. With the two of them being bad ass fighters and permanently attached at the hip, one way or another, it was hard for Qhuinn to get any decent _lesser_ action. And he needed it. Bad.

Sure, life went on as normal in the Brotherhood's mansion. Everybody accepted John and Xhex without hesitation. Which was fine, but Qhuinn still managed to be in a piss-poor mood 24/7 lately. For starters, there was the fact that, with John being mated, he never wanted to hang out downtown anymore. Which only meant Qhuinn had to act like a TRUE drunkard and drink mostly by himself. And then, if he DID go out, it was to fight. And with Xhex being around… yeah, not a lot of action left over for Qhuinn. Plus, there was the tiny detail of Blay…

And what do you know, from the fresh smell of male on male coming in from under the door, Blay and _Saxton_ were just coming in from the night. Fuck. It was going to be another long day.

The pair had been all but inseparable all week. Only when out in the field had Qhuinn managed to get Blay alone. But even then, he couldn't meet Blay's eyes. Just couldn't. As much as he was dying, almost literally _dying_ to spend some down time with Blay, it just wasn't ever going to happen.

Fuck, almost as if on que, the scene replayed in his head again. Blay, on the terrace. Wrapped in a silk black robe. His hair half wet from a shower. Bite marks on his neck… yeah, so not what he needed right now. Blay had even said that it felt "right" to be with Saxton. Fuck that, he'd really only known the male for two weeks! Qhuinn had know him a lifetime! Didn't matter though, Qhuinn had really been the one to shut Blay down… and there wasn't too much he could do about that now, was there?

"Mmmm….. my, that feels good." As Saxton came up behind Blay, wrapping his arms gently around him, Blay coundn't help but sigh and lean back into the male. It was little moments like this, when the world seemed to slow and everything else in the world got shut off, that he loved the most. Leaning in so that they were joined head to toe, Sax whispered "Yes, well, that _was_ my intention…" Sliding his hands slowly under Blay's shirt, massaging little circles into him with his fingertips, Saxton began kissing his way around the back of Blay's neck, then around to the front, and over his vien where the pulse was strongest. "Aaaaahhh…." The feeling of Sax's hot, needy, pulls on Blay's neck made him involuntarily sigh out loud. Just as he was falling into the sensation head-on, Sax unexpectantly scrapped his fangs against Blay's now super-sensitive skin without breaking it. The sudden 180 from soft, succulent pulls, to such a short, quick scrap, had Blay's breath catching and coming out on a hiss.

Coming back to his senses slightly, it was hard to remember life before Sax. Life before losing his virginity. Life, when all he thought of was…. "Ugh,…" Yeah, with Sax's hands moving to his already tight nipples, it was hard to focus on anything. And besides, thinking along those lines in present company was NOT where his head needed to be right now. Right now, all he needed to focus on was what Saxton was doing and trying not to spill any of the wine he had just poured. Which was proving quite difficult.

Noticing his difficulty, Sax laughed low in his throat and, reaching around him, brought Blay's glass to his lips. "My, my, Blaylock, do mind your drink, will you? As much as I enjoy seeing you in such a distressed state, I would so hate for you to ruin your outfit." With a smirk, Saxton turned and headed for the chair set across the room, leaving Blay to straighten his ensemble.

Laughing lightly, Blay poured himself another drink and went to sit by Sax. The male was looking particularly fine tonight, especially compared to what Blay himself had on. While Blay was dressed in his fighting gear, having just come in from the field, Saxton was _so _dressed to impress in his over-the-top designer threads. From stylishly perfect hair to won't-find-em-on-any-rack loafers, Sax knew he looked good. Knew and knew how to use his _assets_ to his advantage. Cause yeah, the male looked just as good as just as confident in anything…. Or in absolutely nothing as it were.

Sipping on his drink, Saxton eyed Blay with that hot and ready stare that was so unnerving. And yet, that same stare made Blay's heart race and his blood run super-charged through his entire body. At first, it had been hard to just sit and relax around the male, not knowing what he was thinking or if he had any expectations. Now however, it was becoming easier and easier, comfortable almost, to just be around him. Blay began to experience what he had only heard other people talk about, how you could be with someone and, not saying a word, feel like you'd had the best conversation ever.

Setting his drink down, Blay rose and slowly dragged his body around to where Saxton sat. Grabbing the glass out of his hand and setting it beside his own, Blay felt the need to return the affection that Sax had momentarily shown. Kneeling, and then sitting back on his haunches, Blay placed his hands on either side of the male's neck, under the collar of his shirt and began massaging his neck and shoulder muscles lightly.

Now it was Sax's turn to purr. "Mmmm….." Closing his eyes and tilting his body forward, Saxton's lips puckered out slightly, searching for a kiss. Blay, however, had learned a thing or two in the time he had spent with his lover…. Because that's what they were now, lovers.

Moving his hands to Sax's collar bones, Blay pushed back slightly, pushing Sax back into the chair. Following him with his upper body, Blay pushed himself into the space between Sax's legs. While still massaging, Blay marveled as Sax let his head fall back with a sigh. Having opened up such a perfect invitation, Blay returned the favor and moved his lips to Sax's neck. Placing small, butterfly kisses at first, then slowly letting his tongue snake out for a little taste, Blay let his hands wander down to Sax's lushes abs. Rubbing from inside, close to the navel, to outside, almost around the torso, Blay began pulling his body close, then retreating further away. Setting a rhythm with his body, hands, and mouth, Blay heard Sax's pulse kick up a notch at the same time his did.

Just as he thought things were _really_ going to heat up, Sax brought his hands up to Blay's shoulders and nudged him back lightly. With a sparkle in his eye, Sax peered up at Blay through his lashes and smiled that easy, come-hither, man-eating smile that he knew worked _so_ well and caused all kinds of physical and emotional reactions in Blay.

"First meal is in 20 minutes" Sax murmured

"Yeah, well, that's more than _plenty _of time in my opinion"

"Hmm, some of us are still guests here. And as a guest I would _really_ hate to show up to First meal, in front of the King, in a mess. Forgive me love, but we_ do _have all night… or all day as it were."

…And there it was again, the "L" word. Saxton used it quite liberally, not meaning it as more than a pet term, but it still made Blay feel slightly uncomfortable. "Fine. Okay. Yeah, well in that case, let's go ahead and head down. As a guest, you've been a bit antisocial and I could always use a round of pool." Placing a kiss gently on the side of Sax's neck, Blay rose up, tugging Sax to his feet as well. The two headed for the door hand in hand, both throwing glances of sultry pleasures to come at each other.

At the top of the grand stair case, they separated but still stayed close next to each other. They were not overly affectionate in public, for no other reason other than that they just did not particularly feel the need to show their feelings in public. At least, that was Blay's side of it anyway.

Crossing the foyer and coming in to the game room, Blay tensed as the smell hit him. Fresh. Clean. All-male. Would-be sex except Blay knew that Qhuinn hadn't had the opportunity to scratch that particular itch lately… and sure enough, coming around the corner, leaning over the table, set up for a perfect shot, Qhuinn looked ready to kill anything in sight. Both from the way he was dressed to the way he was looking at his cousin and Blay. 

Fuck.

Shit. Fuck.

I soo don't need this right now.

"Hey guys, what's doing?"

Blay just nodded. Sax, ever the more confident of the two, answered by picking up a pool stick and coming around to the other side of the table.

"Cousin, as always such a pleasure to see you around. How have you been?"

Just fucking fine and dandy. "Great". And by the way, back the fuck off my boy. "So Sax, they not missing you at home yet?"

"Hm, well, as always, I'm sure my mother would love to see me, and I am planning on visiting them soon, but they know that I am doing business for the King, so I assure you, my… _visit_, is quite justified in their eyes."

Huh, yeah, visit my ass. A week constituted at least an extended stay, but whateve. Whatever Blay and Sax had going on between them, Qhuinn really didn't need the details. And if Sax was planning a little drop-in with his parents, Qhuinn hoped he'd take Blay along. Do the both of them good to face their shit in public. Man-up, so to speak… Not that they weren't doing enough of that already.

As Sax set up for a shot, Qhuinn shot a glance at Blay. Yeah, bad idea. The guy was still in his fighting gear, which was totally a turn on. Blay could def rock the fancy threads, but damn, in leathers, Blay was like sex on a stick.

"Ha, you always were a suck shot." Sax's shot missed the mark by miles as far as Qhuinn was concerned.

"Yes, well, I prefer the subtleties of a well-rounded conversation over hitting balls around with a stick."

Yeah, I bet.

"Boys." As Wrath, son of Wrath passed the entry way, he stopped and looked to Saxton. Well, not really "_looked_" as the King couldn't actually _see_. Didn't really mean the King missed anything of what was going on around him. Straight up, the King knew what was doing. Always had, always would. "Saxton, you finish those property deets for me yet?"

As Saxton promptly straightened, handing the pool stick to Blay, he was quick to answer the King. "Yes sire, I would gladly present it to you if you have a moment?"

"Yeah, sure, we got time."

Sax shot one last, longing look at Blay, then followed the King out. You could fill a country the size of the Soviet Union with the silence left in the room when they left. Qhuinn continued his game, since it was his shot. Naturally, being alone in a room with Blay for the first time since he'd hooked up with Saxton, he missed the shot.

Wondering if Blay was going to bail or take the shot, Qhuinn went over and poured himself a long/tall of whatever was on hand. Tequila. Perfect. _Click, click._ The sound of Blay continuing the game, also fucking perfect, especially as the guy had been avoiding him for a while now.

"Damn Blay, you're letting your game slip." As Qhuinn leaned over the table, he took a nice deep breath. Clean. Fresh. Only slightly aroused.

They hadn't had sex yet. Not tonight anyway. And they hadn't taken each other's vein yet either. Which made it so much easier to be around him.

"Yeah, well, I guess I could use the practice. I'm sure they'll be a while. Sax gets really worked-up about all the legal stuff…" Trailing off as if he suddenly realized what he was saying, Blay moved over to let Qhuinn slide by and take another shot. As he passed by, Qhuinn saw Blay's nostrils flair and his eyes glow bright for a moment. And damn, didn't _that_ make Qhuinn feel ten feet tall. It meant that maybe, just maybe, there was still a spark, something, left for Qhuinn in Blay's heart. 

As Blay set for the next shot, he knew he probably should leave. This was most likely going to turn into something wrong. Somehow. It was weird though, in his heart, Blay knew that Qhuinn should at_ least_ be his best friend, at most… well…

Coming around to get a better shot, Blay bent at the hips and set the shot. "Christ, you're doing it all wrong. Haven't I taught you anything over the years? Here, like this." As Qhuinn began to come around Blay straightened and stiffened. Meeting Qhuinn in the eye, he held perfectly still.

"Do you want me to help you out or not?" Dropping his eyes, Qhuinn set his own pool stick down. Hesitantly moving towards Blay and looking around, Qhuinn went to stand behind him.

Resigning himself to whatever may come, Blay leaned back over the table. "Yeah, sure." Qhuinn came up behind Blay, placing his hands over the other males but keeping the rest of their bodies separated. A few months ago, this would have been no problem. Hell, they had had their first drink together, had had sex (with separate people), in the same room, feed from the same female, Blay had even first learned how to play pool in a situation _just_ like this. So then why was this so awkward?

As Qhuinn began to shift their hands, Blay came back to the present with a jolt. Blay could separately identify each and every point where Qhuinn's skin touched his.

"Like this" Qhuinn murmured in Blay's ear as he shifted forward, bringing their bodies close, oh so close. The striped balls fell into their intended spots like clockwork. Qhuinn let his hands and arms linger around Blay's body. When the moment stretched for just slightly longer than courtesy could extend, Qhuinn backed up and cleared his throat. Moving to the bar and taking a drink, Blay looked for his next shot, trying hard not the think of what may or may not pass between the two of them. And whether or not he wanted it to.

As they both came back to the game, Blay spotted an opening. "Now this one is difficult" he thought out loud. Not sure of which situation he was referring to. As Blay set to, hopefully, make the shot, Qhuinn came around shaking his head.

"Wrong. You really need to lean in to it so you have enough leverage and momentum to make the shot. If not, you'll fall short and miss your chance." Blay held perfectly still again. If nothing else, he was no longer going to chase Qhuinn. But if Qhuinn decided to come to Blay well….

All logical thoughts vanished from the room as Qhuinn came up behind Blay again. This time however, it was not just their hands that touched. As Qhuinn leaned forward to better make the shot, he pressed his full body weight into Blay, trapping him between the hard table and Qhuinn's hard body. And man, he really wasn't holding anything back. Blay could feel Qhuinn's strong arms surrounding him, moving against him, moving with him. Feel Qhuinn's hot breath coming just a little faster on his neck. Feel his pierced pecks press in to his back muscles as he flexed and strained forward to reach the shot.

Still in control, Qhuinn slowly slid the stick smoothly through their hands. Blay tried not to think about the way even that slight movement rocked and shifted their bodies, creating a wonderful friction that Blay _knew_ neither one of them could ignore. He hoped so anyway…

Tensing to take the shot, Qhuinn's body tightened around Blay's, his cock twitching against Blay's ass… and of course, missing the shot. As they both refused to move they were almost panting. Trying to reign in their sporadic breath as well as their emotions, Qhuinn set the shot up again.

Refusing to accept that this was anything other than a pool lesson, Blay took a deep breath to relax. Yeah, bad idea. As he inhaled, that brought his ass tight against Qhuinn's cock. Blay let out a sudden, short breath just as Qhuinn inhaled sharply. Yeah, it was a lesson alright, a lesson in self control.

Blay suddenly felt Qhuinn's breath hitch up a notch. Then the felt him lean further forward, bracing both hands around Blay and against the pool table, slamming the stick down against the top. Hanging his head forward, it fell into the crook of Blay's shoulder.

Trying to not think about what was going on, just letting it happen, Blay held perfectly still except for his now ragged breathing. Too bad he couldn't stop his ass muscles from involuntarily flexing and releasing as Qhuinn's own shuddering breaths created a pattern of slight drags and pulls against him. He could feel the hot length of Qhuinn's cock pushing slightly harder now right between his thighs. Feel the tip of it straining behind his leathers and getting a good work out from the friction between their bodies. And man, didn't Blay's body have a_ perfect_ response to that.

He relished in the feeling of being trapped between the table and Qhuinn's hard body. Knowing that Qhuinn was in control and all of this was on his terms. Knowing that, if anything happened, it was because Qhuinn wanted it to, not because Blay was pushing, or letting his imagination run into over-time.

As Qhuinn began to push a little deeper, he let out a small growl and brought his right hand around to just over Blay's right hip bone. Supporting his weight, holding him up, as well as being able to control the movement of Blay's hips with just one hand. Pulling Blay in close against himself, Qhuinn took one of his legs and forced one of Blay's legs further apart. The slight change in position had Qhuinn's cock hitting right where he wanted it to be. As he continued the rhythm, Blay felt Qhuinn's hand slid from over his hip to under his shirt and over his ab muscles. Qhuinn shifted forward even more, reaching further up so that, with the arm that was wrapped around Blay, he laid his forearm against his sternum and brought his hand up to Blay's neck.

Qhuinn suddenly pushed just slightly harder and Blay let out of moan of pure pleasure. Letting his head fall back against Qhuinn's shoulder. All he had to do was turn his head to the side and he knew what he would find. Qhuinn's lips. Those lushes, delicious, full lips that had been center stage in so many of his fantasies. Until recently that is….

As if sensing his train of thought, Qhuinn turned his own lips towards Blay's neck, found the spot just over his pulse and began suckin. Hard.

Shit, that was going to leave a mark. And while that definitely sent a thrill down the length of his body, he was momentarily worried that Sax might….

Shit. Sax….

Turning his body away hard, but not managing to break all contact, Blay came to his senses. Qhuinn kept his hand on Blay's hip, still unable to break his rhythm. Except now their upper bodies were separated and Qhuinn's head fell to just between Blay's shoulder blades. Man, the feel of his need had an involuntary shudder going through Blay.

"N-no." Blay breathed, even as his body betrayed him and, keeping with Qhuinn's set pace, met his thrusts with his own.

A growl echoed through the room as Blay slightly pinched Qhuinn's cock between his ass. The bonding sent filling the room and from the corner of his eye, he could see Qhuinn's fangs making an appearance. In a big way. 

He wanted this. Fuck him, but Qhuinn wanted this. And from what he could tell of Blay's breathing and the way the male's head fell back, even now, after his "almost protest", Blay wanted this too. God, his skin was so soft under his hands, his lips slightly parted, trying to deny what his body was clearly begging for. Blay was the most perfect male Qhuinn had ever seen. Especially when he was like this, slightly sexed up… and by Qhuinn's own hand, or rather, his whole body, as it were.

Foot steps in the foyer had Blay tensing up, and not in a good way. Qhuinn however, didn't give a fuck. Let Sax come in and see them like this. Maybe he'd learn a thing or two. Clearly, if Blay was still jonesing for his cock, Sax must not be taking care of him properly when the two got horizontal. So yeah, he didn't give two shits who it was, the feel of Blay's body and his blood pumping, rushing, was all that Qhuinn could handle to think about right now.

Yeah, and Blay was _so_ not on board with that. Just before whoever it was came into view, Blay rolled away, leaving Qhuinn to stand there, bearing his massive erection, alone. Fortunately, as Fritz passed by, he was turned away from the door. Both panting, both straining in their leathers, they refused to look at each other. Then Qhuinn was in Blay's face. His hands on either side of his neck, forcing him to meet his stare and refusing to let him look away. With a growl of frustration, Qhuinn let his hands adjust as he slid his mouth, fangs fully bared, to Blay's neck. Blay stood his ground, but all but lost it as Qhuinn dragged the tip of his fangs over his neck. Hating the bite marks that were already there, Qhuinn wanted to leave some of his own to cover them up. _Had _to cover them up, _had_ to stake his own, rightful claim to the male.

"Boys…" As a sympathy, Xhex know what was doing between the two long before she ever set eyes on this scene. So her seeing them like this was practically a god send compared to who it could have been.

Finally breaking the moment, Qhuinn turned and, without a word, headed over to the dining area. Blay followed about five minutes later, after having caught his breath and calmed down. Yet again, the two refused to meet each other's eyes but from the tense set of Blay's shoulders every time he looked over, Blay knew Qhuinn was watching him. And yeah, good. Let him think about that. Let him keep thinking about it even after, a few minutes later, his lover (for real) walked in with the King.

Yeah, it was going to be a long freakin' day…


	2. Tease

Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long for an update. This chapter isn't really _finished_, but after hitting ten pages on Word, I figured I'd post it anyway. Some lemons here, but the _really good stuff is coming soon. So don't fret! :) _

_PS. Thanks for the reviews. Really does get me motivated. =D _

_Hope you like! And I'll gladly take any suggestions, but no promises they'll end up in the story. _

**Chapter 2**

_****Blay's POV****_

Whew, man, First meal had been rough. Feeling Qhuinn's eyes on me the whole time... and Sax's hand occasionally under the table. With the whole brotherhood and thier shellens sitting around. Definitely worth bargaining a couple IOU's to Sax to convince him to stay out of the spotlight for the rest of the day.

And speaking of which, from the look on his face, I'm sure Saxton has something especially delightful planned for us. Oh, he is most def a male of worth, but that being said, he has plenty of dirty tricks and schemes up his designer sleeves.

"Tell me Blaylock, do you plan on sitting there, nursing your drink and staring at me _all_ day, or would you rather we spend our time more... productively?"

Ha, with that sexy, come -hither voice, you'd think it obvious he was proposing sex... which yeah, maybe he was. But Sax tended to be even less subtle about it. If he wanted to "do-it", he'd be in my pants right now. So no, I'm sure _that'_s not his end game. But then... "You promised that we could avoid everyone today. True?"

"Well, yes. But there are plenty of things one can do that won't involve any unexpected members of this household."

"It's daytime, we're stuck." I really didn't want to go anywhere. With the thing this morning with Qhuinn, I had already filled my "Oh shit" moment for the day. And maybe the week as well.

"You silly, gorgeous thing." Sax said, coming around and placing himself in my lap. "I'm well aware it's daytime outside." Wrapping his arms around my neck, I returned the favor by taking my free hand, the one without a drink, and stroked the soft, silky blond curls at the nape of his neck.

"In that case," I began, "your wish is my command. Whatever you want to do, I'm all yours. Name it, I'm at your complete and utter disposal."

"Hmmm, yes... well, that is where I want you." He said, bringing his lips to the soft underside of my jaw. With him perched this way, and slightly nibbling at me, it was hard to get motivated to do anything. Still, I wondered what- "I want you to teach me how to fight."

Okayyy... fighting was totally not one of the top ten things I wanted to do with Saxton. Still.. I guess I can understand where he is coming from. Those stupid fidiots in the alley a few weeks ago had really done a number on him. Physically as well as pridefully.

"Yeah, oaky, if you're sure about it though? I don't want you to think that I or anyone else thinks any less of you being a civilian. You are amazingly intellectual and heartbreakingly beautiful." I laughed a little at the look in his eyes. Man, the male had no idea just how worthy he really was. "You do work for the King that none of us can even being to comprehend and he holds you in the highest respects." At this point, I could tell he was about to contradict me, so with his slight frown in place, I kissed his jaw, right at the corner of his mouth. "But if you really do just want to learn, and I mean _learn_, cause you're not even thinking of going in the field. ...Yeah, not gonna happen." I pressed another kiss, this time, to his lips. Just lightly and with my mouth closed to soften my words. "Then yes, I'll show you how to defend yourself."

_20 Minutes Later..._

Wow. Saxton in sweats was a sight to see. Even though he probably spent more time bent over books than working out, he was still all hard muscle, just a bit softer around the edges than anyone in the brotherhood. Coming out of the bathroom, I could tell that he was not altogether comfortable by the sheepish look in his eye. "You sure about this?" I asked, slowly moving towards him.

"I fell ridiculous." He said, biting his lip a little. And suddenly it was too much. Going over to him, I couldn't help but capture his lips in mine and suck his pouting bottom lip just a little. Bringing my hands to his waist, I gently pulled his hips against mine. He let out a soft moan as I began to run my hands under his shirt. Well, my shirt since I'd let him barrow it. Yeah, Sax in my clothes, definitely something I could get used to. With him always wearing suits, suddenly having easier access in these looser clothes made it all seem just a little more exotic.

"Come on." I said. "If we stay like this any longer, you will have gotten dressed for nothing."

**Blay's POV**

After doing a couple of stretches and a few laps around the training center, I was pretty sure I had Sax nice and warmed up... even more so than usual. After showing him a couple of standard blocks I knew this would be anything BUT a normal workout. Of course, Sax would be Sax, even when trying to learn possibly life saving fighting techniques. Every time I'd go to show him a certain stance, he would inevitably turn it into something more. Now we were working on holds, and yeah, things weren't going quite as expected.

"You need to put all your body weight into it. Hold like you really mean it. Like this." I placed one arm around Saxton's throat, the other under his opposite arm, grabbing my other wrist for a better hold. Pulling him close into my body I was able to use all my upper body strength, and with enough force I could have cut off all his oxygen supply and rendered him unconscious. "You see?"

Sax shifted under me. "I do." He replied, clearly with a sly smile on his lips. Turning slightly so I could see said lips he continued with his running commentary, flashing his fangs. "You know, this is really just as hot as I expected."

Releasing him, I turned away, hoping to hide my sudden erection. "That's really not the point you know."

"Yes well, still. You can't tell me that the thought of you 'holding' me and possibly _forcing_ me to do your bidding isn't in the least bit desirable?" I gasped and had to catch my arms from automatically shooting around Sax's body as he stepped directly in my path, cutting me off. Instead I drop-kicked him, catching and cradling him before he ever hit the ground, flashing my own set of pearly whites.

In a quick, concessive move, I lowered him to the ground. Sitting on top of his chest, I pinned his arms with my knees. "Saxton, I could never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. Besides, that's not the _point_." I jumped off him, offering him a hand up. Instead, he took my hand, pulling me down and rolling over on top of me, mirroring my position from just moments ago.

"Tell me then Blaylock, what is the point?" I growled as he emphasized 'point' with a roll of his hips. It was little things like this that were still constantly taking me by surprise. I was still new to being 'out', much less having a boyfriend. I still had very little experience with handling myself in situations like these. I wanted to explode and come right then and there. And Sax knew that. He knew he had this power over me. Knew it and used it. But I was learning.

He had been bracing his weight on his hands, which were by my face. Knocking them out from under him, I took the upper hand by throwing him off balance. He began to fall face first, only for me to stop him by catching him, chest to chest, so that our faces were mere inches apart. I grabbed his hands, interlacing our fingers and stretching them wide so that our chests were stretched wide and tight against each other.

I growled low again, dragging just the tips of my fangs up the side of his neck, causing him to bit his lip and throw his head back on a silent moan. "The point, dear Saxton, is that at anytime, you could be attacked by any faction of enemies." I wanted him to take me seriously, but I couldn't help myself from placing small, butterfly kisses along his jaw. "You're already a mastermind at seduction. I want you to be able to protect yourself."

Catching me off guard, he seized my lips in an unexpected kiss. It was hard and full of passion and longing. When he finally backed off, I had a hard time coming back to reality. "Oh Blaylock, you really are too good for me. You shouldn't worry so. I've told you before, I'm a lover and not a fighter. It's just who I am. Always have been, always will be."

The sudden sad, far-away look in his eyes scared me, but it was gone in an instant.

I showed him a few more maneuvers, but considered the exercise as a whole rather fruitless... except for succeeding in testing my patients. Maybe it was my nature, maybe my training, but while I was in the training center, it was hard for me to take things as lightly as Sax. While he continued to joke and play, I was ready for some serious sparing. But of course, you should always be careful what you wish for.

"Oh, um,... What the hell are you guys doing?" Qhuinn demanded coming in from obviously having done a few miles on the treadmills.

Shit. "Hey." Crap... "We were just about to head out. We're done here." I turned to Sax and saw the same 'deer caught in headlights' look on his face that I felt on mine. Which only strengthened my resolve to be strong around Qhuinn. "Let's go babe." I grabbed Sax's hand, not missing the astonished look on Qhuinn's face, and headed for the exit. Sax seemed just as stunned, as I had to slightly drag him towards the door. And what do you know, just as I was reaching for the handle, Zsadist walks in with his 'don't fuck with me' face on.

Double shit.

"Boys." Zsadist started, "You two keeping your chops up?" He asked, looking pointedly at Qhuinn and I, ignoring Sax altogether... which I was not happy about, but I'm sure we'd both rather not call attention to an already awkward situation.

After what felt like an eternity, Qhuinn and I finally looked at each other. We both gave a small shrug. "More or less." he replied. Which was a blessing, cause yeah, it was oh so easy to get lost in his eyes. Especially cause he was just starting to get worked up. And man, when he was working out, or better yet, when he fought, he was seriously a god among gods.

_Annnnd_ of course Zsadist didn't miss the look that passed between Qhuinn and I. Finally turning his stare on Saxton, Zsadist asked, "Hey man, you mind giving us some space?"

"Uh, no. Not at all." Turning to me with a questioning look, Sax continued, "I've got some, uh, work I should be doing anyway." Since we were still holding hands, he tugged close for a quick kiss, then was out the door. When he had left, Z just raised his eye brows and shrugged, shaking his head.

Yeah, that's kinda what I felt like too...

**Qhuinn's POV**

Give us some space? How about give us a damn life time? What the hell were Saxton and Blay doing down here? I was who Blay trained with. ME! I was his best friend, his fighting partner, his... his what? I'd known him his whole life, that's what. And Sax had known the guy like what, a day? And already he was in his bed. Ugh!

Turning to Blay, Z said, "Look, I don't know and I don't want to know what's going on with you and the King's lawyer type. And before you even go there, don't sweat it, I'm not judging you. Been there a time or two myself and hey, whatever gets your rocks off, suite yourself. Just do us all a favor and make sure he doesn't go getting himself hurt thinking he's the fighting type when he isn't. He's not a warrior. Remember that." With a small nod, Blay acknowledged this and actually looked kinda relieved. Good for fucking him.

"Now this goes for both of you, I know something is up between you and no, it's none of my business. Just do yourselves a favor and keep your head tight. You get distracted and that could mean your life, your friend's life, or one of the brotherhood. And that is absolutely unacceptable. Understand?" We both nodded, still not even able to look at each other. "Now whatever it is, fix it. Despite what you say, you two have _not_ been training like you should and that stops now. You need to start thinking about what's really important to you and get over your differences. Maybe I'm stepping over the line here, but it needs to be said. What makes you two extraordinary in a fight is that you two tend to be so in sync with each other. You've lost that. Find it."

He spoke the final two words as a command, then without another word, turned and left the room.

Well, shit. Open mouth, insert foot.

So of course we just stood there. Blay with his hands firmly in his pockets, me leaning against the wall, faking nonchalance. Or trying to at least.

As we stood there looking at each other, all I could think was... well, I couldn't really think at all. Damn, the boy was fine. Fine in every sense of the word. Fine as in damn hot, but also fine as in a fine male of worth. His nature demanded respect and even if it killed me, I was going to give it to him. "Look, let's just do this, okay?" Fuck, why was it so hard to look at him? I mean, come on, it's not like we haven't been doing this kind of stuff for years. "Come on." I said, heading over to the mats... and why the fuck was my voice so horse?

"Yeah, okay." Blay answered, having to clear his throat as well.

Facing off, I realized this might be more difficult than usual. A. , my head so wasn't in the game, and 2, Blay was already loosened up from his "sparring" around with his new boytoy. Me on the other hand, I was ready to flip at any given moment. I'd been super freakin' tense since the minute Sax had come waltzing through the King's door and into Blay's life.

Good god, was it hot in here or was it just me?

Taking our stance, we finally, _finally_ fell into our old routine. Blay and I. Me and Blay. We started off awkward at first, but after a few punches we both relaxed a little... although we still sort of kept our distance.

"You're dropping your shoulder." I told him.

"Am not." He said, having to dodge a punch.

"You are and you know it. Maybe all that sparring with my dear cousin Saxton has got you soft. Or was it something else?" I knew I was being petty, but fuck me if I didn't care. I wanted him to know how I felt and wake the fuck up already. He and Saw were so not it. Not by a long shot.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He said, throwing a pretty mean right hook, which I had already anticipated, catching his arm mid swing and twisting it behind his back.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't dropped your shoulder." I released him, pushing him away. Cause man, if I'd had him that close for one more second...

"That's not what you mean at all." He countered, dropping low and tripping me from behind so that I hit the mat. Hard.

He positioned himself in the standard way, sitting on top of me, but instead of bracing his knees against my arms, he used his hands. And there was _nothing_ standard about it. Then he said, probably without even stopping to think about it, "Look, just tell me what you really mean. I know you, and I know something's up. You've never been one to want to talk about things, but Z's right. Just say whatever it is already."

**Blay's POV**

God, being this close to him was intoxicating. Really, every nerve ending in my body was alive, on fire even. I could barely breathe. But damn if Qhuinn didn't look just as set in stone and stubborn as usual.

"Just say it Qhuinn. Z's right, you know? We go out in the field tonight, or any night with this... stuff between us, and someone could get hurt. _You_ could get hurt."

I refused to let myself get emotional. Refused to let my hands slid up his arms and come to rest on his pecs. Refused to let myself get so captivated by him that I lowered my face to mere inches from his. Refused to... and then just watched as it all happened almost subconsciously.

Shit, we had both began to breath just a bit heavier. And being as in sync as we were anyway, being this close physically just made it easier for us to start breathing in time. Our chests falling and raising at the same time, almost as one.

"Please, just tell me." I whispered.

I really needed to hear this. Whatever it was. There was too much left unsaid between us lately, too much unresolved. We both needed this.

"Qhuinn, please..."

**Qhuinn's POV**

God, _intoxicating_ didn't even _begin_ to describe it. I loved this feeling. Of being so close to Blay, being held down by him... surrounding me until my whole world faded to nothing but his face and his body and his lips oh so close to mine...

We both hissed on a sharp intake of breath as he dropped his head a fraction of an inch closer, lowering the rest of his body, bringing us more 'together' than ever. Alsooo making me realize he was sporting an erection the size of Montana.

God, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I had to bit my lip to keep from letting out a monstrous moan. I clenched my hands into fists at the feeling of Blay sliding his hands back down my arms and out to grasp my hands. How the hell could he cause this reaction in me? I mean, come on! I was a sex god? Bedded like, 3, 4 girls a night? Sometimes their boyfriends too... What the hell was Blay doing to me.

**Blay's POV**

_Christ!_ The position I had Qhuinn in was so similar to the one I'd just had with Sax that it had my head reeling. I sprang up quickly, feeling like I was skinning myself alive by separating myself from Qhuinn. Turning away, I headed for the door, but didn't quite make it.

As a low, throaty growl echoed across the room, I realized Qhuinn was up and had me pinned against the closed door. _Fuckkk..._

"Where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?" Qhuinn demanded, pressing his hard body tight against mine as I tried, and failed, to come up with an answer. "No Blay, you start this, you finish it." He growled in to my ear, forcing my hands flat to the wall and pinning them above my head with one of his hands. When he was sure I wouldn't move, he let his free hand slide down the entire side of my body, stopping just short of my waist, where my shirt had ridden up. His cool fingers on my overheated skin were like a mirage in a dessert. Too good to be true.

"What did you want me to say, _Blaylock_?" God! He was doing it again! Bringing his hand around to the front of my body, and just like at the pool table this morning, he let it slide up to the middle of my chest and brought it to rest on my throat. This time though, he squeezed just slightly, but enough to let me know he meant business. "What do you think I feel the _need_ to express?" On 'need' he pressed his elbow into my sternum, forcing my upper body back in to his, letting me feel him in all his glory. "_Answer me._" He said, squeezing my neck still tighter to further get his point across.

"I,... I don't know Qhuinn. You tell me." Two could play at this game. He wanted it just as much as I did. And this time, I was _NOT_ going to be the one giving in...

Another growl and I was spun around and pushed down hard on the mats. "Damn it! What the fuck do you want from me Blay? For real! Just cut the shit already!"

"I, ... I, ..." I let out a deep breath and said it without thinking. "Kiss me."

And holy shit _did he kiss me._

It was like,... an explosion. Fireworks. Happy fucking New Year's and Christmas wrapped into one. I sat up to meet him half way, so the decision to indulge in this kiss fell on both of us. Neither could be blamed nor take all the credit for it. I propped myself up on one elbow and let the other hand shoot out to the nape of his neck. He held me tight, having opted to lay his whole body out this time, against mine, there was literally not even breathing room between us. There was nothing between us except thin clothes, gravity, and a life altering, clearly mutual, attraction.

His mouth attacked mine, invading every possible corner. Exploring. Seeking. Taking. The instant his tongue sought entry to my mouth, I gave it freely. The feel of his silky smoothness sliding past my lips, skimming my fangs, and finally hitting home with my own tongue... caused me to lose my breath all over again. I began to shiver allover and it was clearly from anything _but_ being cold.

Feeling me begin to shake, Qhuinn's hands, which he'd had one around the back of my neck and the other supporting my weight from the small of my back, moved to lower me to the ground. Never breaking the kiss. I think we may have both gone in to shock because when we finally pulled apart, even if it was mere millimeters, we were both very unsteady. Shaking and panting and unable to form any coherent thoughts, much less logical actions... Like say, move apart?


	3. Chapter 3

**Qhuinn's POV**

As we lay there panting, trying to catch our breath, all I could think

about was the male in my arms. At that point, he was my whole world.

And since this was our first real, totally uninterrupted kiss, I didn't

want it to end. And I had a feeling he didn't want that either.

And somehow, even though we were barely inches from each other, we

still couldn't look into each other's eyes. I know on my part, I was

afraid he'd see how much I desperately, desperately needed him. How

vulnerable I was to him right now. And at the same time, I was also

afraid of seeing rejection in his eyes. Afraid I wouldn't be able to

handle him not caring for me the same way I did for him... I mean,

after all, he did have Saxton now.

Shit. Saxton.

At that thought, I started to pull away. And I'll be damned if Blay

wasn't going to let that happen. He brought one finger under my chin,

forcing my stare up to meet his. "Hey," he said. And I'm not sure

what he saw on my face, fear of his rejection, or disappointment from

realizing the truth of the situation, but his face fell in response.

"Qhuinn," he said, clearing his throat. "Don't go there. Please.

Whatever it is, just... please. Not now." And again, he brought

his lips to mine. This time is a slow, very sensual way.

Pleading, urging me to just be in this moment with him.

And yeah, I was so on board with that.

I let myself get lost in the feeling of his lips caressing mine. God,

his lips! Oh so soft against mine. Opening and closing, no

penetration needed. It was just purely and simply about the

connection, about feeling the same thing at the same time.

And man, was I feeling him.

Ever so slowly, Blay rolled us over so that he was on top. It was...

weird enough to be kissing him, (natural, comfortable even, but

definitely not something I was used to just yet...) And the fact

that he was taking control of the situation like this, really threw me

off my game. Plus, it was Blay. My sweet, soft, yet still somehow

kick ass, Blay.

Soon the kiss deepened, becoming more heated and urgent. Blay pinned

me down using the full weight of his body, but I didn't want to move

too fast. He was too special and what we had between us, whatever the

hell that may be, was still too fragile and new. As his hands moved to

the hem of my shirt I noticed he was trembling slightly, only this time

I didn't think it was from passion… but more likely from pressure.

While he started to work my shirt up, leaving burning trails on my skin

from his fingertips, his mouth moved to my neck…. And I knew, one tiny

little scrap of his fangs, and I'd absolutely lose it. I had to take

control quick before things got too far. I knew Blay wanted this, but

sometimes the boy just got in over his head and didn't really know what

he wanted.

I had to take control… except with Blay working my shirt and his lips

still at my neck, it was gonna be tough… shit, yeah… real tough.

Being the selfish creature I am, I let him keep working a minute

longer, not being able to help propping my knees up and letting them

fall open so that he was cradled between my thighs. And god did that

feel perfect. And that's just it, we were perfectly matched. He was

just a few inches shorter than me so his hips fell right where I wanted

them to. I could feel his hot length begin to harden against mine.

And yeah, my soldier was pretty much at attention too.

He let out a lusty, throaty moan as I involuntarily rolled my hips and

it was too much. In a sudden surge I had him on his back. Grabbing

his hands once more I drew them over his head as my lips came crashing

down on his. And there was no way I was letting him off easy this time.

Since I was straddling him now, I pulled back so I could catch my

breath. Far enough so that, while still holding him in place, he

couldn't reach me with his lips. I was wrong.

Apparently his animal instincts had kicked in as he stretched up,

pulling against his restraints and licked at my lips. When I refused

to respond he went a step further and sucked my bottom lip into his

mouth, dragging it out with his teeth when he retreated. The fact that

I was still panting through all this and still trying to hold him down

made it that much more erotic. And I think he knew how far gone I was

because one tiny, tiny nick of his teeth would have sealed the deal

right then and there. But if something was going to happen, it was

going to be right.

As he started to slide his tongue into my open mouth and over my teeth,

I growled low. A warning. Probably the only one he was going to get.

It got his attention… well, sort of.

He sucked a breath in while still against my mouth, effectively

stealing my breath and leaving me literally breathless. "What?" he

whispered, raising his eye brows in mock innocence.

Who was this sex monster and what had he done with my 'shy, innocent,

non-aggressive, non-confrontational, never-let-himself-go' Blay?

**Blay's POV**

God, I couldn't believe we were doing this. I can't believe we're

doing this. It's actually happening. It's gonna happen. Right now.

With Qhuinn.

And that's what makes it all alright. Okay. If it was anybody else,

well… but it's Qhuinn. And I wanted this so badly. I want him.

"What?" I asked when he pulled back. I saw the resolve in his face,

but there was restraint there too. He was fighting it. Of course he

was. He always had.

But then it changed. The restraint faded and the resolve

strengthened. I could feel him hardening against me as a promise of

things to come and my breath hitched up a notch in response.

Straightening his legs, he let his full weight fall on me, bringing us

together from hip to toe. He still held my hands above my head,

propping his upper body off the floor while I had let mine fall back

down. He growled again, seductively this time, and accentuated it with

a very deep roll of his hips. I bit my lip hard and let my head tilt

back silently, remembering that we weren't really in a private space

here.

I tried to bring my hands up to Qhuinn's … anything, but he wasn't

having that. "Stay." He said, slamming my hands back down and behind

my head. I automatically laced my fingers through and when he was

apparently satisfied that I wasn't going to remove them, he let go…

only to drag his hands first to my shoulders, then down to my pecks. I

let out a hiss as he slide down to my nipples, made small circles and

pinched me slightly through the fabric. God, I wanted my shirt gone.

I wanted his shirt gone. I wanted to be skin to skin. I tried again

to reach for his shirt and again he growled and forcibly brought my

hands back to their previous position laced behind my head.

"Stay. There." Man he was hot when he was in control… which was all

the time.

"God, I want you. I want to feel you" I whispered. My voice was so

raspy that I'm not sure how he understood me, but he did. Applying

pressure, he raked his hands down my abs to just over my navel.

Grabbing a hand full of my shirt, he fisted it, pushing it up as far as

it'd go and brought his mouth to my skin, setting it on fire.

Too soon though, he rose back up. I was about object when he grabbed

both sides of my shirt and practically ripped it off over my head,

pulling me into a sitting position with it. His aggressiveness was

such a turn on that I could barely see straight. As it was, Qhuinn was

looking at me like he was a starving man and I was his first and last

meal… which was just fine with me. Sure, we'd seen each other topless

and even naked plenty of times, but in a situation like this, it made

it all feel new. Like the first time.

His hands were following his eyes. Starting low, at my sides, just

over my hip bones, at that perfect little 'V' so many people worked so

hard to get. And yeah, I have to admit, I was pretty cut. It was

nice. ((An. ;) ))

He had rolled back on his knees, basically sitting in my lap. I took

advantage of his momentary distraction …me, and slide my hands to his

back, under his shirt.

Just then, Qhuinn's breath slowed as he kissed my neck. He slid his

hands down my arms, pulling away slightly till we were holding hands.

As he did this, he was making a soft "shh"ing noise.

Shit. He must have noticed I was shaking again. I really was no-good

at the whole sex thing. It all scared me. I wanted it, I want Qhuinn,

but I'm still not really sure what I'm doing or if I'm doing it right.

And I really don't want to mess things up with Qhuinn. Not on any

level and especially not like this.

"Shh...Hey," He said, "Relax".


End file.
